Il faut sauver le Loup-garou Lupin !
by MarlyMcKinnon
Summary: Ce soir c'est la Pleine Lune ! James, Sirius et Peter se préparent, comme depuis bientôt quelques mois, à passer une nuit blanche en compagnie de leur Loup garou de Meilleur ami. Seulement, ce serait bien plus facile si cette fouine de Servillus ne leur tournait pas constamment autour. Les choses se compliquent quand Sirius dévoile leur secret...


Le jour se lève en illuminant le château d'une faible lueur. Les rayons du soleil passent au travers des fenêtres. Poudlard s'éveille sous ce soleil de Mai. Dans la Tour de Griffondor, seul le dortoir des garçons des 5èmes années reste endormi alors que, déjà, la Grande Salle se remplie. Surement parce qu'aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir, ce déroulera la Pleine Lune. Elle se dévoilera entièrement, illuminant à son tour le château d'une lumière plus dangereuse, plus mystérieuse, pourtant tout aussi lumineuse : réveillant la Foret Interdite et ses habitants.

Les élèves sont protégés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et la Cabane d'Hagrid n'a besoin d'aucune protection : son propriétaire fait l'affaire. Seul le Saule Cogneur semble isolé. D'apparence calme, le soir de pleine Lune il se découvre, révélant sa folie. Pourtant, un simple nœud de racine suffit à le faire taire. Peu le savent et parmi eux quatre garçons et un grand sage. Tous gardant un secret, qui ce soir va exploser. Exploser par la faute d'un garçon impulsif, d'un garçon naïf.

Heureusement, l'histoire qui va se jouer ce soir aura sa fin paisible car un seul avait des idées nuisibles. Ce n'était pas ce garçon fautif, c'était un autre qui voulait faire tomber ses ennemis, déjà plus grands que lui. Leur force ? Ce secret qui les unis. On pourrait penser qu'après ça, le lien explose mais l'amitié est plus forte. Le pardon est difficile mais accessible quand on aime autant. La colère est compréhensible mais s'apaise rapidement quand on connaît les antécédents…

Il suffit parfois de bien choisir ses mots, et de **demander**, pour que les liens soient restaurés…

* * *

« Les gars réveillez vous ! On a une journée chargée, claironna un garçon aux cheveux noir de jais en bataille. »

Des grognements endormis lui revinrent en guise de réponse. Il les somma une deuxième fois. Un des garçons enfouit sa tête plus profondément dans son oreiller alors qu'un autre s'en débarrasser en le jetant à la tête de l'importun. Ce dernier le rattrapa s'en mal.

« Sérieux les gars ! C'est la Pleine Lune aujourd'hui ! Vous avez oublié ou quoi ?

\- Si seulement, répondit une voix lointaine. »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs désordonnés s'attaqua à chacun un par un. Il tira les couvertures de tous les lits et ouvrit la fenêtre laissant rentrer un vent léger dans le dortoir. Le garçon le plus près de la fenêtre fut obliger de se lever. Il passa rapidement devant son ami (trop) matinal et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter les deux autres endormis.

« Il faut vraiment que Sirius apprenne à fermer les portes calmement, grommela la même voix lointaine. »

Le jeune homme a qui appartenait la voix finit par lui aussi se lever. De larges cernes violettes ornaient ses yeux. La fatigue transparaissait sur son visage. Mais pas seulement, sa posture et ses mouvements le trahissait. Il semblait plus bien plus âgé que ses camarades.

« Il faut que je me dépêche. Je dois être à l'infirmerie avant que tout le monde se réveille, dit-il »

Il commença à s'affairer alors que son ami aux cheveux noirs le regardait. Un voile passa devant ses yeux. La tristesse fit une faible apparition avant de laisser place à un éclat plus pétillant dans son regard. Qu'il était dur de voir les autres souffrir. Et bien plus encore lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un ami. Mais ça pitié n'aiderait pas Remus.

« James, tu peux me passer ma cape s'il te plait ?

\- Attend je viens avec toi. Il est déjà tard, on va prendre ma cape, répondit-il en prenant son bien. »

Ils sortirent tout les deux et vérifièrent que personne ne passait en même temps dans la Salle Commune. James fit alors passer la cape au dessus de leurs têtes, les recouvrant entièrement. Instantanément ils disparurent. Le portrait s'ouvrit et ils franchirent le passage sous l'incompréhension de La Grosse Dame, personnage du portrait et gardienne de la Salle Commune de Griffondor. James laissa échapper un ricanement à la vue de la mine effarée de la Grosse Dame.

« Je ne m'en lasse jamais, dit-il. Pas toi Remus ? »

Ce dernier lui offrit un faible sourire. Il n'avait pas la force de rire aujourd'hui… Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs avant d'arriver devant les portes de l'infirmerie. James retira la cape d'invisibilité, les découvrant et les rendant visible par la même occasion.

« On vient te voir pendant midi, on amènera à manger.

\- C'est pas très prudent James. Si quelqu'un vous voyez ?

\- T'inquiète, j'ai ça, renchérit-il en montrant sa cape d'invisibilité avec désinvolture.

\- Et si on vous demande…

\- Tu es partie rendre visite à ta grand-mère malade. Oui Remus on sait. Ne t'inquiète pas. On se revoit à midi, termina t-il en partant. »

Il se retourna au bout du couloir pour voir son ami rentrer dans l'infirmerie accueillit par une Mrs Pomfresh un peu nerveuse. Il se dirigea alors directement vers la Grande Salle où ses deux autres amis devaient l'attendre. Il se fondit avec les autres élèves pour rentrer et aperçut Sirius qui lui faisait signe. Sans tarder il rejoignit ses deux amis. Comme d'habitude Sirius s'était arrangé pour s'installer près de Lily Evans et ses amies. En vérité, c'était une demande de James qui essayait depuis le début de l'année de se rapprocher de sa camarade Griffondor. Et il avait essuyé plusieurs échecs jusqu'à présent, mais il ne lâchait pas prise et il n'en avait pas l'intention.

« Alors, comment est Remus aujourd'hui, demanda Sirius tout en mangeant un toast.

\- Comme d'habitude. Toujours aussi inquiet. Mais je l'ai trouvé plus fatigué que la dernière fois.

\- C'est normal. Avec la semaine qu'on vient de passer. Remus a révisé toute la nuit d'avant hier pour terminer son devoir de Potions, éclaira Peter timidement. »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent.

« Lunard se sera peut être pas très _agréable_ ce soir, dit Sirius avec un large sourire

\- J'ai hâte d'y être ! On maîtrise de mieux en mieux nos formes. Si Lunard se déchaîne on n'aura plus aucun mal à le calmer, renchérit James déjà tout excité à la perspective de leur soirée.

\- Surtout que lui aussi commence à s'habituer à notre présence. Ça le rassure j'ai l'impression, termina Sirius.

\- Bien sur ! En tout cas préparer vous à recevoir l'éternel monologue à midi »

Sirius rit suivit de James et Peter.

« Tu veux dire ça : « Vous savez j'apprécie votre geste, mais c'est vraiment trop dangereux », commença Sirius

\- « Et puis, c'est complétement illégal, vous imaginez si quelqu'un l'apprend ? James tu peux tout de suite oublier l'école d'Auror », suivit James

\- « En plus, je pourrais vous blesser, ou pire vous tuer. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte de tout le danger que ça représente », termina Peter »

Les trois Griffondor rirent à l'unisson attirant sur eux le regard de leurs voisins de table. James croisa le regard vert émeraude furibond de Lily. Il n'en fut pas plus calme pour autant. Il releva même le menton et soutient son regard. La jeune fille tourna la tête rapidement et secoua la tête mécontente.

« T'en est où avec Evans, lui demanda son meilleur ami

\- Je dirais que ça avance…

\- Ça avance ? T'es sur ? Parce que c'est pas l'impression que ça donne, tu vois ?

\- T'inquiète Sirius, elle va bien craquer à un moment où l'autre, lui assura James en retour »

Bien sur, à l'intérieur de lui il doutait fortement que la jeune fille ne cède un jour. Lui dire bonjour semblait déjà un effort surhumain alors sortir avec lui, ou même n'être rien que son amie, semblait irréalisable pour l'instant. Contre sa volonté James souffrait à chaque refus, chaque regard méprisant. Il s'énervait quand il voyait son dédain mais il l'adorait en pensée tout le reste du temps. Difficile à décrire, encore trop compliqué à déchiffrer. Il ne savait jamais se qu'il ressentait. A cet instant, la colère se disputait la place à l'indifférence. Il chassa toutes ses pensées. Aujourd'hui il ne devait pas penser à Evans, juste à son ami Remus et à ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Il ne maîtrisait encore pas totalement son Animagus pour prendre le risque de faire une erreur durant sa transformation. Sirius le ramena à la réalité en se levant du banc. La journée de cours allait commencer.

* * *

Les cours du matin passèrent rapidement. James et Sirius étaient impatients. Ils gesticulaient et parlaient sans cesse pendant les cours au grand désespoir des professeurs. Peter était plus réservé. Il n'était pas vraiment impatient, au contraire. Il aurait largement préféré se passer de ces soirées de Pleine Lune. La peur lui tirait le ventre. Evidement il savait très bien qu'il avait peu à craindre sous sa forme animale. Le rat était un petit rongeur. Presque invisible aux yeux du loup. James et Sirius risquaient surement plus. Quoiqu'une erreur est si vite arrivée… Mais c'était comme ça. Peter ressentait toujours la peur les jours de Pleine Lune. D'un autre côté, ces maudites soirées lui avaient permises bien des choses. Il partageait un secret avec ses camarades. Ce secret les unissait au delà de l'amitié et cette pensée le rassura. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir de meilleurs amis comme James, Sirius et Remus. Et grâce à ce secret il avait la quasi certitude que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarquer cette unité que formait leur groupe d'ami. Beaucoup d'élèves les surnommaient déjà les « _Maraudeurs_ ». On voyait souvent l'envie dans les yeux de leurs camarades. Tous auraient aimé former une telle amitié avec leurs propres amis. Ils s'étaient amusés tous les quatre de ce surnom puis l'avaient trouvé très significatif. Ils avaient d'ailleurs nommé leur invention la « _Carte du Maraudeur _». Maraudeur était le mot qui les qualifiait le mieux tout simplement.

Le dernier cours de la matinée sonna. Les trois Griffondor furent les premiers à sortirent. Ils se précipitèrent à la Grande Salle et prirent tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre comme nourriture avant de courir vers l'infirmerie. Ils ne croisèrent personne sur le chemin et entrèrent tranquillement dans l'antre de Pomfresh. Cette dernière semblait être partie se restaurer dans la Grande Salle, laissant ses protégés avec un plateau repas. Aujourd'hui, deux élèves, autre que Remus, occupaient les lits de l'infirmerie. Ils étaient cachés par de grands auvents, ce qui cachait donc les trois garçons de leur vue également. James, Sirius et Peter se rendirent discrètement près du lit de Remus. James lança tout de suite un _Assurdiato_, leur permettant ainsi de parler normalement et à leur guise, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

« James… Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine, soupira Remus en voyant ses amis prendre place autour de lui. »

Son regard trahissait sa pensée. Remus était bien trop heureux au contraire que son ami ne l'ai pas écouté. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

« Mais tu devais bien te douter que je ne t'écouterai pas, renchérit James avec son éternel sourire. Allez Remus ! Détends-toi par Merlin ! Tout va bien se passer comme d'habitude. »

\- Vous savez j'apprécie votre geste, mais c'est vraiment trop dangereux. Et puis, c'est complétement illégal, vous imaginez si quelqu'un l'apprend ? James tu peux tout de suite oublier l'école d'Auror. En plus, je pourrais vous blesser, ou pire vous tuer. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte du tout du danger que ça représente »

Et voilà le discours qu'ils attendaient. James et Sirius durent réunir toutes leurs forces pour ne pas rire. C'était si prévisible. Remus ne comprenait-il toujours pas qu'ils étaient heureux de faire ça pour lui ?

« Remus on ne fait pas ça par obligation tu sais ? On est vraiment heureux de faire ça pour toi, tu es notre ami. Si les rôles étaient inversés tu ferais la même chose ! Alors arrête de dramatiser. Tout c'est bien passé jusque là non ? »

L'inquiétude de Remus devenait vraiment lassante à la longue mais ils pouvaient le comprendre. Remus leur était reconnaissant mais il avait peur de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils leur arrivent du mal, surtout par sa faute, alors qu'ils avaient tant accompli pour lui.

Ils étaient ses uniques amis. Ils ne voulaient pas les perdre.

* * *

La journée continua tranquillement. Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie les trois garçons étaient retournés en cours, avaient lancé quelques sorts sur Bertram Aubrey et un de ses amis Poufsouffle et avaient écopé d'une double retenue par le professeur Flitchwik qui malheureusement passait par le couloir du crime au même moment. James s'était aussi aventuré une fois de plus à demander avec plus ou moins de tact à Lily Evans de sortir avec lui. La main de la jeune Griffondor sur la joue de son camarade avait laissé une belle trace rouge que James s'évertuait à faire disparaître en la frottant. Ca n'avait pas pour but d'effacer la trace mais de faire disparaître la marque des cinq doigts de Lily. Mieux valait qu'on pense qu'il s'était battu plutôt qu'on sache qu'il s'était fait gifler par une fille non ?

Enfin, ils finirent par s'installer près du grand chêne dans le parc pour profiter de leur heure de libre avec la retenue de Sirius.

D'autres élèves étaient présents dans le parc, profitant du beau temps. Ils faisaient donc très attention à ce qu'il disait, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un les entendent parler de la Pleine Lune du soir.

« Au moins il ne pleuvra pas ce soir ! Je déteste la pluie, je sens le chien mouillé après. Bah… une horreur !

\- Tu sens tout le temps le chien mouillé Sirius, dit James moqueur, tu devrais nous être reconnaissant de ne pas t'abandonner dans un chenil avec une odeur pareille !

\- Tu veux jouer à ça Potter ? Tu vas voir ce soir quand je vais …

\- Chut ! Sirius tais-toi, l'interpella Peter en regardant un point derrière eux. »

James et Sirius suivirent son regard et aperçurent Severus Rogue qui faisait de tout évidence semblant de lire un livre à quelques mètres d'eux. Il leur lançait des regards furtifs essayant d'entendre quelques bribes de leur conversation. James réagit au quart de tour. Il se leva suivit de Sirius et Peter et s'approcha à grands pas de son pire ennemi.

« Quand tu veux écouter la conversation des gens, Servilus, fais attention à ne pas te faire pincer… en tenant ton livre à l'envers par exemple, dit James d'un ton furieux. »

Il détestait Rogue vraiment ! Tout chez lui l'horripilait, de ses cheveux gras et huileux à son attitude froide et haineuse. Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus chez ce Serpentard c'était l'habitude qu'il avait prit depuis quelque mois à les suivre et à les épier à la moindre occasion. James avait bien remarqué que Rogue les suivaient souvent et il en avait fait part à Sirius mais pas à Remus. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Rogue cherchait à découvrir leur secret mais ils faisaient attention, il n'y parviendrait pas si facilement !

« Ne te crois pas si important, Potter, cracha Rogue en prononçant son nom avec dégout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je crois bien que si. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu nous suivais à longueur de journée, tu te trompes. Mais tu vas arrêter ça très vite Servilus ou tu risquerais d'avoir de sérieux soucis. »

Le ton de James était menaçant. Il ne supportait pas la manie que Rogue avait prise. Le secret de Remus était en jeu mais celui des Maraudeurs aussi. La prison sorcière d'Azkaban ne faisait pas vraiment parti de ses projets d'avenir à l'heure actuelle.

« Ce sont des menaces ?

\- Je vois que tu comprends vite. Venez les gars, on s'en va. Ca sens la vermine par ici. »

Ils partirent sans jeter un regard de plus au Serpentard. Mais leur inquiétude perdura. Rogue n'était pas bête, un mot de travers pouvait le conduire sur la voix. Et ils savaient tout les trois qu'il n'attendait que ça : un indice.

* * *

Sirius sortait de sa retenue. Il avait été surveillé par le professeur Slughorm et avait du récurer les chaudrons à la Moldu. James et Peter s'occupaient des trophées au quatrième étage. Il se préparait à les rejoindre pour aller diner. Mais il se rappela soudain de la lettre qu'il avait reçu dans l'après midi. Il la sorti de son sac et observa la fine écriture de sa mère sur l'enveloppe. Il la décacheta et se prépara à recevoir encore maintes insultes.

_Sirius, _

_Je viens de recevoir une énième lettre de Poudlard._

_Je vois que tu n'as pas encore compris ce que je t'ai dit à Noël. _

_Je ne veux plus recevoir ce genre de lettre. Un Black ne se conduit pas de la sorte ! _

_Tu es vraiment la honte de notre famille ! Si je reçois encore une lettre de Poudlard, _

_rien qu'une seule lettre, je peux te promettre que les vacances d'été vont te paraître bien longues ! _

_Ton frère m'a aussi dit que tu fréquentais encore ces Sang-de-bourbe… _

_Estime toi heureux que je ne sois pas à tes côtés en cet instant ! _

_Je t'interdis de rester avec cette racaille !_

_Tu es prévenu, _

_Walburga Black. _

Il froissa la lettre avec colère et la jeta par terre d'un geste rageur. Vraiment, rien n'allait aujourd'hui. D'abord Rogue, puis sa mère. Sa mère… plutôt sa génitrice. Elle n'était pas sa mère, il ne la considérait pas comme telle. Rien que de penser à sa famille et aux prochaines vacances le rendait furieux. Enfin, il risquait évidemment de retourner en retenue d'ici la fin d'année : il pouvait donc s'attendre à passer de _merveilleuses _vacances.

Et bien soit, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir la Carte du Maraudeur, pour rejoindre ses amis mais un bruit l'alerta. Il la rangea précipitamment dans son sac en espérant que personne ne l'ai vu. Surtout un Serpentard, il n'avait pas encore quitté les cachots. Il se retourna et croisa la regard noir corbeau de Severus Rogue.

« Encore toi, cria t-il, tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire Servilus ?

\- Je vois que la lettre de ta mère t'a mis de charmante humeur, Black. »

Sirius remarqua la lettre qu'il venait de jeter au sol dans les mains de Rogue. Sa voix doucereuse et son sourire carnassier augmentèrent la colère de Sirius.

« Occupe toi de tes affaires Servilus !

\- Non. Vous cachez quelques choses tout les quatre. Tu peux être sur que je découvrirai quoi. »

Et Sirius ne doutait pas de ça. Mais il en avait plus que marre d'être constamment sous vigilance. Rogue, sa mère, sa famille… Il eu soudain une idée. Une idée qu'il jugea parfaite pour Rogue sur l'instant présent. Il sentait que cette idée pouvait l'apaiser quelques temps. Et Rogue aurait bien moins envie de les suivre après ça…

* * *

Sirius suivit ses amis hors de la Grande Salle. Pendant tout le repas il avait surveillé Rogue. Ce dernier n'avait rien touché à son assiette. On pouvait voir qu'il tremblait d'impatience et quand Dumbledore leur autorisa de sortir il fut le premier à se lever de sa table.

Sirius sourit en se rappelant l'expression de Servilus. Il ne serait certainement plus aussi impatient dans peu de temps. _Quel idiot, pensa t-il_. Rogue ne suivrait surement pas les indications de Sirius. Il était bien trop lâche. Mais quand bien même que s'il le faisait ce n'est certainement pas Sirius qu'il l'en empêcherait. Ce dernier sourit un peu plus en pensant à cette stupide impatience qu'exprimait Rogue.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Patmol, lui demanda son meilleur ami.

\- T'inquiète toi aussi tu riras quand je te raconterais. »

James l'observa amusé et inquisiteur. Ils arrivèrent à la Salle Commune et s'installèrent tranquillement dans les fauteuils. James tâta sa poche où était sa baguette.

« Vous avez tout pour ce soir, demanda t-il

\- Oui, répondit Peter, il ne faudra pas oublier ta cape. J'ai entendu Evans tout à l'heure, les préfets font leurs rondes plus longtemps sur la demande de McGonagall. Tiens d'ailleurs Lily vient de sortir. »

En effet, ils purent voir sa chevelure rousse passer le portrait

« Elle veut surement éviter que des élèves sorte dehors ce soir, élucida James. »

A ce moment Sirius ricana, s'attirant les regards de ses deux amis.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça depuis tout à l'heure Patmol, demanda une seconde fois James exaspéré. »

Les yeux de Sirius pétillèrent. Un éclat amusé, joyeux se logea dans ses yeux. Comme quand il faisait une bonne blague aux Serpentards ou Rusard. Il se sentait tranquille maintenant. Il était avec ses amis et personne pour le surveiller ou lui dire quoi faire. Rogue allait se diriger vers le Saule Cogneur et tout ce que Sirius espérait c'est que Lunard se fasse un peu les griffes sur lui avant qu'ils n'aillent le rejoindre.

« Pas encore Cornedrue, c'est trop tôt. En tout cas je peux déjà te dire que ce soir on n'aura pas à craindre d'être suivi.

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'a fait, insista James s'attendant à une bonne blague. »

Sirius se tut mais ne quitta pas son expression amusée. Les minutes passèrent, et la salle commune se vidait petit à petit. La Lune était presque pleine à présent.

« On va bientôt y aller, non ?

\- Attendez un peu, il ne doit pas encore y être, contredit Sirius.

\- Qui ça, demanda James indifférent.

\- Rogue! »

L'attention de James et Peter remonta en flèche. Ils le regardèrent avec incompréhension.

« Qu'est ce que vient faire cet immondice dans l'histoire, demande James avec dégoût.

\- En fait, j'ai croisé Rogue tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Cet idiot a commencé à me provoquer comme d'habitude.

\- Jusque là rien d'anormal, tu lui as lancé un sort ?

\- Non, en vrai j'ai juste réussi à lui laisser entendre qu'il devrait se rendre près du Saule Cogneur ce soir. Il ne s'est pas ce qui l'attend ce serpent. Il va avoir la frayeur de sa vie ! Après ça on est sur d'avoir la paix ! »

Le sourire de James se fana au fur et à mesure du récit de Sirius. Peter regarda simultanément ses deux amis, hésitant encore sur le comportement à adopter. Sirius ne semblait pas vraiment dans son état normal à vrai dire. Et ça faisait quelques jours que ça durait. Peter se doutait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec sa famille. Il avait reçu beaucoup de lettres cette semaine.

« T'as fait quoi, croassa James

\- J'ai envoyé Rogue en tête à tête avec Lunard, continua Sirius toujours amusé et croisant les bras derrière sa tête en s'affalant sur le canapé.

\- Tout ce que tu as fait c'est d'envoyer Rogue vers une mort certaine et Lunard à Azkaban, cracha James. »

James bouillonnait de colère. L'amusement disparu des yeux de Sirius quand il réalisa l'état d'énervement de son meilleur ami. James s'était levé rapidement et tourna en rond devant son siège se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Sirius et Peter suivirent le mouvement. James ne s'énervait que très rarement et encore moins contre un de ses amis.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je suis sur que Rogue n'y est même pas allé ! Il n'est pas si idiot ! »

Le peu de personne restantes les regardèrent avec effarement devant cette scène improbable. Jamais encore le Maraudeurs n'avait semblé si inquiet, si en colère.

« Tu crois ?! Tu crois vraiment que Servilus n'aurait pas sauter sur l'occasion de nous faire renvoyer de Poudlard, murmura furieusement James en s'approchant à grand pas de Sirius pour que personne n'entende »

Sirius sembla réaliser doucement son erreur. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Rogue soit si idiot. Il s'affaissa soudainement. James tremblait. Il semblait terrifié et à présent tout le monde suivait la scène avec attention en chuchotant.

Ce dernier sembla se ressaisir, il tata une énième fois de la soirée sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette et parti en flèche vers le portrait pour sortir de la salle commune. Sirius et Peter sur les talons.

« Attend on vient avec toi.

\- Non, cria James en se retournant vivement, tant a déjà assez fait. Peter veille à ce que _Black_ ne sorte pas d'ici. »

L'utilisation du nom de famille de Sirius sembla avoir raison de lui. Il se statufia sur le seuil de la sortie. Le peu de personnes restantes se jetèrent sur lui, et les questions fusèrent.

De l'autre côté, James courait, il parcourait les couloirs et les traversait le plus vite qu'il lui était permis. Il n'avait que faire de croiser des préfets. Et il avait beau détester Rogue, il ne méritait pas de mourir mais surtout : Remus ne méritait pas de devenir un assassin.

* * *

Il franchit la double porte d'entrée et traversa le Parc encore plus vite. Il avait peur. Et il espérait vraiment que Rogue n'avait pas eut la mauvaise idée d'écouter Sirius. Il ne pourrait pas se transformer en cerf et il était évident qu'il ne saurait jamais de taille contre un Loup Garou. Surtout que Rogue serait peut être mal en point, ou pire. Non, il ne devait pas y penser. Rogue ne pouvait pas être mort, et Sirius et Remus ne pouvaient pas être des assassins. Jamais.

Son cœur loupa un battement quand il vit Rogue prendre une longue branche et appuyer sur le nœud de racine. L'arbre s'immobilisa. Sa haine contre le Serpentard monta en flèche. _Tu es prêt à mourir pour ça Rogue ? Vraiment, se demanda t-il amèrement._

James courut plus vite, son cœur lui faisait mal, ses poumons étaient en feu. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie.

« Rogue ne fait pas ça ! »

Il espérait qu'il l'écouterait, mais le Serpentard lui offrit un sourire goguenard et plongea sous l'arbre alors que James s'époumonait en lui criant de revenir. Rogue n'avait aucune raison de lui obéir. Il était si prêt de son but. Il allait découvrir les secrets des Maraudeurs, peut être les faire renvoyer. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il l'attendait à l'intérieur de l'arbre. James s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'arbre. La peur l'envahit. Il recula doucement. C'était trop dangereux. C'était Lunard à l'intérieur, pas Remus. La Lune était à son Zénith et aucun doute la dessus : le Loup-Garou était plus puissant et plus dangereux que deux élèves de 15 ans. Un débat se menait dans la tête du Griffondor. La chance était infime. Il avait plus de risques de mourir. Un hurlement le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Le cri de la bête résonna. James oublia toutes ses pensées et plongea à l'intérieur tout en maudissant Rogue et les idées de Sirius. Il monta les marches jusqu'à la chambre où Remus s'installait en attendant les transformations. Il poussa violement la porte. Et le tableau s'offrit à lui : Rogue était tétanisé au sol avec au dessus de lui, Lunard la patte tendue qui s'apprêtait à assener le premier coup. James sorti sa baguette et lança un sort pour immobiliser le Loup Garou. Il n'en revenait pas tout simplement ! Il était en train d'attaquer un de ses meilleurs amis pour sauver la vie de son pire ennemi - qui était aussi le garçon le plus stupide qu'il n'est jamais vu en passant -.

« Rogue lève toi ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Lève toi ! »

Ce dernier sembla reprendre contenance et se traîna jusqu'à James en haletant sous le choc. Lunard se défit du sort et la colère redoubla dans le regard ambre de l'animal. Rogue poussa un cri de terreur et James du lutter pour ne pas faire de même.

« Bouge toi Rogue ! On doit sortir d'ici ! »

Ce dernier se leva rapidement en tremblant de tout son corps. Dans d'autres circonstances James se serait moqué de lui et l'aurait humilié sans aucun doute, mais il luttait pour ne pas l'imiter. Il lança un second sort sur Lunard, puis se replia vers la porte et poussant Rogue. Il scella la porte d'un sort et Rogue et lui coururent dans les escaliers. Ils entendirent le Loup donner de violents coups sur la porte en bois qui se brisa rapidement sous l'assaut. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver près du tunnel menant à la sortie. Lunard se jetait à son tour dans les escaliers. Rogue s'enfuit directement dans le tunnel. Et James lança un troisième sort sur son ami. Il n'y mettait pas la force qu'il aurait mit en face d'un autre. Mais là, c'était Remus. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il profita des quelques secondes d'immobilisation du loup pour s'enfuir à son tour dans le tunnel. Rogue venait juste de sortir.

« C'est Lupin ! Lupin est un Loup Garou !

\- Tais toi et cours !

\- Non ! Je dois savoir ! Vous cachez votre ami Loup Garou dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Vous allez être renvoyés ! »

Lunard venait de sortir à son tour du tunnel. La colère et l'envie se partageaient ses prunelles. Rogue reprit contenance et sorti sa baguette. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort contre Lunard.

« Je t'interdis d'utiliser ta baguette contre lui, cracha James contre Rogue. »

Ce dernier ne sembla pas l'écouter, décider à utiliser sa magie contre l'animal. James pointa sa baguette vers Rogue. Et le désarma. La baguette de Rogue se perdit dans les herbes au pied du Saule.

« Imbécile, s'égosilla Rogue, tu vas nous faire tuer ! »

Ses cris interpellèrent le Loup qui se précipita sur l'apprenti sorcier. James envoya un énième sort d'immobilisation contre son Loup. Il ne tint que quelques secondes et l'attention du loup se dirigea alors vers James. Rogue se sauva et James le vit courir vers le château le laissant seul face à la bête. James lança un dernier sort.

« Lunard c'est moi ! »

Il se serait transformé en cerf si il était bien sur que Rogue soit parti. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Il se mit alors lui aussi à courir. Mais Lunard le rattrapa trop vite. Il trébucha. Couché à terre, il se sentit à présent tout petit face à l'animal et sa colère.

« Remus, c'est James ! Arrête ! »

C'était un acte désespéré mais que faire d'autre ? Il ferma les yeux en attendant la sentence, le coup fatal. Une larme coula et il la sentit rouler sur sa joue. Il sentit les griffes sur son épaule et la douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentit se répercuta en lui comme ses cris dans l'air. Il vit Lunard lever de nouveau sa patte et ferma une seconde fois les yeux. Le poids du Loup sur ses jambes l'empêchait de bouger. L'attente lui sembla longue. Et il vécu le moment au ralenti. La patte de l'animal s'abaissa mais n'atteignit pas sa cible. Un jet de lumière fusa jusqu'à l'animal et l'envoya plus loin endormi. James respira et se leva rapidement tant bien que mal les yeux rivés sur Lunard évanoui. Il sentit des mains se refermant sur ses bras le tirant en arrière. Il aperçut le visage de sa directrice de Maison. McGonagall qui le poussait vers le château. Il regarda en arrière et vit Dumbledore penché au dessus de son ami. Il vit son directeur remettre le loup endormi dans la Cabane Hurlante avant de les rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard en transplanant. Il fut emmené à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh lui donna plusieurs potions, qu'il ingurgita, pour certaines avec dégoût, et peu après il se sentit comme dans du coton. Il s'endormit sans peine.

* * *

A son réveil le lendemain il remarqua que Lunard était endormi dans le lit voisin. Il essaya de se lever et fut étonné de retrouver un long bandage autour de son épaule. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit de son ami. Remus semblait tourmenté, bien plus fatigué, très malade… Cette vision fit mal à James. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé par Merlin ?

« Mr. Potter vous êtes réveillé. Habillez-vous et rejoignez le bureau du directeur. Il aimerait vous parler à propos d'hier soir. »

James hocha la tête et se précipita hors de l'infirmerie. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais les couloirs étaient vides. Il arriva près de la statue qui donnait sur le bureau du directeur. Cette dernière était déjà ouverte. Il monta les escaliers et toqua trois coups. Dumbledore n'était pas seul dans son bureau : McGonagall et Slughorm étaient présent mais pas seulement Sirius, Peter et Rogue étaient là eux aussi.

« Approchez Mr. Potter. Nous voulions faire le point sur les évènements d'hier soir. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux. Maintenant commençant par vous Monsieur Rogue. Nous vous écoutons. »

Le Serpentard entreprit un récit virulent accusant à tord et à travers sans se soucier du regard meurtrier des trois Griffondors. Rogue voulait les faire renvoyer. Il jubilait à cet instant. Il se plaçait en victime et profitait de son statut. Mais il n'était que l'idiot, celui qui avait suivit les instructions foireuses de son ennemi et s'était – littéralement - jeté dans la gueule du loup. Il était l'idiot. Sirius le coupable et Remus la victime.

« Monsieur Rogue, j'aimerais que vous cessiez d'endosser ce rôle de victime. Vous êtes le seul responsable de ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Remus n'y est pour rien et James non plus. Cependant je pense que Monsieur Black devrait s'expliquer.

James nota avec satisfaction que Dumbledore n'utilisait pas le prénom de Rogue pour interpeller le Serpentard. Et son ton calme ne trompait personne. Il était furieux tout simplement.

« Je n'ai pas d'excuses professeur. C'est moi qui lui ai indiqué le lieu et la manière d'accéder à la Cabane Hurlante.

\- Alors que vous saviez pertinemment quel danger s'y trouvait ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« J'avoue que je ne comprend pas bien cette réaction Sirius, et je ne pense pas être le seul, dit Dumbledore en regardant James et Peter tour à tour. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je dois m'entretenir avec Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Rogue à présent. Minerva, Horace veuillez surveiller Peter et Sirius quelques instant je vous prie. Ce ne sera pas long. »

Une fois les quatre personnes sorties Dumbledore se tourna vers ses deux élèves dans un silence quasi religieux. Rogue fulminait sur son siège. Il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait et encore une fois, ils allaient s'en sortir.

« Cette école tourne vraiment à vau-l'eau. Vous allez encore les laissez faire !

\- Je crois que nous avons déjà parlé de tout ça Mr Rogue. Et rassurez vous, la sentence sera très sévère pour Black, dit-il d'un ton dur.

\- J'espère bien oui ! Il a voulu me tuer !

\- Ca suffit Rogue. Tu n'es pas mort ! Et je commence à me dire que c'est bien dommage, termina James en murmurant. »

James fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard de Dumbledore sur lui.

« Severus, vous ne devrait parler de tout ça à personne.

\- Pardon ? Vous protégez ce… ce monstre ?

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Rogue, gronda James.

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il est ! Un monstre ! »

James se leva brusquement de sa chaise suivit du Serpentard.

« Calmez vous tout les deux ! Je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de propos dans ce château Rogue. Et je répète vous ne direz rien à propos des évènements de ce soir. Dans l'intérêt de Remus mais aussi dans le votre. »

Rogue fulminait véritablement. Il regardait James avec un tel éclat de haine dans le regard… Sans plus de cérémonie, il sorti en claquant violement la porte du bureau, James sur les talons, prêt à lui faire entendre raison. Le Griffondor dû courir pour le rattraper. Arrivé à sa hauteur il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard et le força à se retourner.

« Je refuse, dit-il simplement en regardant James avec un sourire carnassier. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

\- Tu crois ? Bien que tu ne veuilles pas l'admettre, je t'ai sauvé la vie ce soir Rogue. Tu m'es redevable. **Alors je te demande de ne pas divulguer le secret de Remus**, c'est clair ? »

La magie opérait sur Rogue. C'était vrai : il était redevable à James. Arrivé à un moment, il devrait s'acquitter de cette dette. Il ne voulait pas lui être redevable trop longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas un serment inviolable. Il ne mourrait pas de divulguer ce secret. Cependant, il ne supporterait pas d'avoir constamment le rappel de cette dette sur les épaules et dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas vivre en étant redevable à Potter. Jamais. Pourtant, c'était si tentant. Il tenait là sa vengeance parfaite…

« **Je te demande de ne rien dire**, répéta James sous le silence de Rogue en plantant ses yeux noisettes devant le regard noir du Serpentard**. Je te le demande. Tu ne diras rien**. »

Les épaules de Rogue s'affaissèrent, sous le poids de la magie. Il était abattu et furieux. **La demande de Potter** le contraignait au silence. Il sentait toute sa détermination le quitter en laissant place à un commun sentiment d'injustice.

« Très bien. Je ne dirai rien, dit-il dans un souffle, pour l'instant. »

Cette phrase soulagea James. Rogue pourrait un jour se défaire de sa dette. Mais ils auraient déjà tous quitté Poudlard quand ce jour arriverait. Le secret de Remus était sauf malgré tout.

Il relâcha l'épaule de Rogue et le regarda s'éloigner.

Toute cette histoire lui avait montré qu'il était bien trop confiant. Deux de ses meilleurs amis auraient pu être des assassins à cet instant. Leur secret était sauf, mais tout ne se terminait pas bien.

Ce soir, une légère fissure s'était rependue dans leur lien, encore indestructible il y a quelques heures. James doutait que cette histoire puisse un jour être oubliée. James avait oublié qu'il était si facile de trahir un secret. Un mot de trop, volontaire ou pas, pouvait être dangereux. Comme le fait d'accorder sa confiance trop facilement… Mais il savait que Sirius serait pardonné. Les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient pas se séparer.

Et tant que Rogue s'acquitterait de sa dette, tout irait bien.

* * *

_**J'ai écris cette Os dans le cadre d'un concours. Le thème était : une demande !**_

_**Voilà, donc comme vous avez pu le voir, la demande n'a aucun rapport avec "mariage" ou "fiançaille". Et elle se situe plus comme un élément de fin. Donc, en gros vous l'aurez compris c'est :James Potter qui demande à Rogue de (la fermer) ne pas divulguer le secret de Remus. **_

_**Je voulais depuis longtemps faire une Os sur cet évènement, quand James sauve Rogue au Saule Cogneur et quand le concours a été lancé je me suis dit que je pouvais la modifier un peu pour la faire rentrer dans le sujet :) Pari réussi ou pas, j'espère aussi que vous avez apprécié dans tous les cas !**_

_**Donc, je vous fais de gros gros gros bisous et BYE BYE ! **_


End file.
